


If You Want to be a Good Musketeer...

by banemmanan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Humour, Lists, how to, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banemmanan/pseuds/banemmanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list compiled by the three inseparables on how to become a good Musketeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List 1: Athos

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:  
> http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1213.html?thread=1190845#cmt1190845  
> A list. Something fun (or completely sensible as far as Athos is concerned) put together by the 3, of guidelines on how to be a good musketeer.

Athos

1\. Always make sure that you arrive on time.  
2\. Make sure that you look your best - if you look bad then the whole regiment will look bad.  
3\. You don't want to build a bad reputation for yourself so excessive drinking, even if off duty, is not acceptable.  
4\. Make sure that you practice regularly - shoddy swordsmanship or an off-aim won't be tolerated.  
5\. Conceal, don't feel.  
6\. No. No women.  
7\. The wound probably feels worse than it is - you'll be fine.  
8\. The King = protect.  
9\. Don't question orders - follow them until the task has been completed.  
10\. The musketeers are your brothers-in-arms, treat them as if they are your brothers by blood - they will be that important to you.


	2. List 2: Aramis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list compiled by the three inseparables on how to become a good Musketeer.

Aramis

1\. Make sure to make a good entrance - say something memorable like "Prepare to fight, one of us dies here".  
2\. Make sure that you look your best - women cannot resist a man in uniform.  
3\. As long as your off duty it should be fine...  
4\. Developing certain tricks will impress the ladies and catch their eye - learn them well.  
4.5. Fighting honourably = dying young.  
5\. One can never have too much passion.  
6\. Aim high - the Queen is a good target.  
7\. Medical skills can come in handy.  
8\. The King = cock blocking me and the Queen.  
9\. Don't offer to question all of the women, it tends to annoy Athos.  
10\. The musketeers are your most loyal friends, you are lucky to have them - don't forget that.


	3. List 3: Porthos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list compiled by the three inseparables on how to become a good Musketeer.

Porthos

1\. As long as you turn up in the end, I'm sure no one will notice.  
2\. Make sure you stand out, what is there to hide? - Make a statement when dressing.  
3\. It's usually pretty easy to chea- win money from the Red Guards - always keep a King up your sleeve.  
4\. Remember: kicking, biting, gouging is all good.  
5\. Keep cheerful - it may never happen.  
6\. Women, wine, money, what more could you need?  
7\. If your name is called following the words "prepare the patient." Don't. Look. Up.  
8\. The King = Why I have to stand on parade for hours in sweltering heat.  
9\. Don't laugh when Constance slaps Aramis, however funny it may be - she might turn on you next.  
10\. The musketeers are the best family you could wish for - cherish every moment.


End file.
